


《情有独钟》chapter 16

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [16]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 30





	《情有独钟》chapter 16

浑身湿漉漉的又大哭一场的结果就是李东海回去便开始发高烧，烧得浑身滚烫，整整一天一夜才退下。朴正洙小心关上房门，看见金希澈捏着眉心叹气。  
“这一天，好了这个坏了那个。”  
“怎么了？”朴正洙端着水杯走下楼，怕李东海半夜睡醒口渴，倒杯水放在床头。

金希澈跟在后面叹气，边走边说“刚刚来电话说李赫宰受伤了，进医院了。”

朴正洙堵他的嘴“小声点，万一醒了听见了呢。”

金希澈顺势亲了一下嘴唇上的手指“幸亏你不搞那些乱七八糟，不然我天天提心吊胆。”

李东海发烧那两天金希澈一直没合眼，一直到烧退才放心。他给李东海又量了一遍体温，确认这不省心的小祖宗是真的没事了才回去休息，倒在床上立马昏睡过去，连被都没盖。  
这一觉睡到快中午，金希澈醒来以后在家里转了一圈没找到李东海，想到这人的“前科”顿时慌了。他刚要冲出去找人被朴正洙拉住，比了个噤声的手势，让他去天台。

顶楼有朴正洙最近在伺候的花草，李东海坐在花海簇拥的秋千上，靠着椅背一晃一晃的，贴着纱布的手轻轻拨了两下吉他的弦。

金希澈：？？？  
“呀！李东海！你手不疼了是吧装什么文艺青年，赶紧过来换药！”

朴正洙在一旁翻了个白眼，看看，多么好的意境又被破坏了。就不该带金希澈上来，让他在海滩上着急跑两圈算了。  
李东海抬起头，抱着吉他笑了下“不怎么疼，突然想弹了。”  
虽然那张小脸还带着生病的青白，不过看上去精神好了不少，近来少有的笑容挂在脸上，暖洋洋的。李东海笑起来好看，谁看了都会心情好。金希澈走过去揉揉弟弟的头“小心点手，想弹就弹。”

朴正洙偷偷把之前照下来弹吉他的李东海发给李赫宰，也不知道那边什么能看见，不过看见李东海这样大概心情会好一点。他又看了眼照片，花海里坐在秋千上的李东海，垂眸看着吉他，嘴角还有浅浅的笑容。

大概是那天在海里呛了几口水突然清醒过来，李东海病好以后确实比之前开朗不少，话一点点多起来，偶尔还嚷嚷着要找块地方玩滑板。  
金希澈大谈特谈早知道扇一巴掌这么管用，他肯定一早就去揍他一顿，正好省钱了。说完被朴正洙狠狠翻了个白眼，这话让李赫宰听见非要杀过来拼命不可。  
金希澈瞄了眼在不远处玩水的李东海，悄悄问道“李赫宰醒了没？”

“早都醒了，没大事。”朴正洙踹了踹金希澈，示意要吃水果。

“哦…”金希澈点点头，又问道“你怎么知道的？你们两个怎么联系上的？你为什么会知道别的alpha的事？还知道的这么清楚？”

朴正洙：………失策了。

李赫宰其实没什么事，只不过腹部中枪之后一直硬撑着，事情一结束就撑不住了。闭眼前在破败的村庄，再一睁眼便是医院洁白的墙壁和消毒水味。  
难闻死了，哪有李东海的小蛋糕好闻。李赫宰看着天棚想着，啊…格外的想小朋友呢。

李父李母听说儿子醒了急急忙忙赶过来，李母握着李赫宰的手掉了两滴眼泪，埋怨他临走前也不知道告诉他们一声，万一出什么事见都见不到了。  
李赫宰笑着安慰两句，说说话就得喘两下。虽然不是大事，不过还是有些伤身，明显虚弱一些。  
他特意打电话给金希澈嘱咐他别那么早回来，让李东海知道自己挨了一枪肯定得跟他嘤嘤嘤的哭一顿，他最不会哄人了。  
结果金希澈听完连口气都不喘，根本没有要跟他客气的意思，立马接上——  
“放心吧，我们在这玩得可好了，这边alpha又高又帅，我要是东海这辈子都不回来。”

李赫宰捏紧手机，气得不小心抻了下伤口，痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
他一直想着等结婚再让李东海完全属于自己，两个人的联结全靠每一次亲昵时的临时标记。时间过去这么久，估计他在李东海身上留下的气息早都没了。  
一个好看的单身omega，走哪都是显眼的。李赫宰一想到这就着急，偏偏他又是军人，出不了国。从醒的那天开始隔三差五骚扰一下金希澈，把金希澈骚扰烦了就去找朴正洙，抓耳挠腮的想问有没有人追李东海，又不好意思直接问。

“东海现在身边有人吗？”

“有啊。”朴正洙不明就里，看了眼围着李东海转悠的金希澈。  
李东海前两天说想玩机车，金希澈一听乐的直拍大腿，可太好了，终于想起来玩了。特意花大价钱买了辆新车给运过来让他玩，眼下兄弟俩正一起忙活着给车换零件。李东海穿着黑背心，卸螺丝的时候手臂的肌肉鼓起来。大概是因为最近心情一点点变好，脸上的表情也多了，正跟金希澈说着话。

“要东海听电话吗？我帮你递给他，他手没空。”

李赫宰越听越不是事，什么叫手没空。  
“那……那他身边的人怎么样？”

“嗯？？”朴正洙又看了眼金希澈，莫名其妙。  
“嗯……有钱，好看。”

李赫宰哦了一声，低落的挂掉电话。虽说他们是订婚了没错，不过当时大部分都还是李东海家张罗的。要是金希澈觉得他不行，想给李东海换一个alpha，那确实该找一个有钱稳定的，至少物质条件上能甩他一条街。  
他想着想着，自己脑补了一出受伤omega海岛疗伤一见钟情帅气多金alpha的狗血爱情故事。  
心情更差了。

最近临近假日，来度假的人开始多了起来。  
李东海傍晚时分从海滩上回家，站在二楼卧室的窗台向外看，目光瞥到一对情侣定住。  
应该是一对AO情侣，omega挽着alpha的手，一边走一边指着海面说着什么。不知道到底说了什么，两个人一起笑了起来，然后omega踮起脚亲了下alpha的脸颊，被抱住还一个深吻。  
他盯着那对情侣看了半天，突然开始疯狂想念李赫宰，想念被沉稳的雪松环抱的感觉。李赫宰也一样宠他，会在他偷袭成功以后一把捞住他的腰拉进怀里吻他的唇。喜欢在他们接吻的时候放出信息素，恨不得他从头到脚都沾着自己的味道，却死活不肯标记他，笨拙又深切地爱着他。

金希澈莫名其妙地看着李东海跑进来，咬着唇问他要手机。  
“终于知道联系李赫宰啦？”  
“没有，我查一下明天的天气。”李东海一边开机一边嘟囔“我没有要找他。”

“那我帮你查，你把手机扔这吧。”金希澈作势要去抢，李东海抱住手机跳到一边。  
“干嘛呀哥，我又不是早恋。”  
“你要是知道早恋还至于沦落到相亲的地步？”  
“什么相亲，我那是两情相悦的晚了点。”  
“还顶嘴？我这就告诉李赫宰你跳海。”

李东海跺了下脚“不行！你别告诉他…他会多想的。”

李赫宰确实在多想，但他想的是那个朴正洙说的有钱alpha。所以当李东海的消息提示的时候李赫宰愣了几秒，赶紧抓起手机。  
李东海发来一段长长的语音，他点开以后听着软绵绵的声线絮絮叨叨地说着最近的事。末了，空了很长时间，飞快的说了句想他了。  
李赫宰勾起嘴角，又将那条语音放了一遍。他好久没听到李东海的声音，久到他出了任务又回来，身上的伤都好得七七八八。  
他想了一下，拨通电话过去。

李东海一看李赫宰直接打电话过来紧张的要命，这也太突然了，他还没准备好。他捧着手机想了半天，怂了。但李赫宰好像他不接就要一直打，电话刚挂断又打过来，加了一颗爱心的名字闪烁在屏幕上。他没办法，只好一边不好意思一边接了。  
李赫宰的声音刚从手机那头传过来，李东海立马鼻子一酸，原来他这么想李赫宰，一听到声音就开始想掉眼泪。

“终于想起我了。”

“嗯。”

“这几个月过的好吗？”

李东海摇摇头，然后想起电话那头的人看不见，赶紧出声“不好。”  
犹豫一阵又道“想你了。”

李赫宰叹口气，轻声唤他。  
“海海……你话少了好多，想我的话就回来吧，让我陪你。”  
以前他最怕李东海那张嘴，噼里啪啦的能把白的说成黑的。可惜现在话比他还少，半天就说了几个字，加起来还没他一句话多。李赫宰又叹气，他一直私心不希望李东海长大，就在他身边做快快乐乐的小朋友最好了。欢欢喜喜的，格外讨人疼。  
李东海偷偷抹了下眼泪，直接挂掉电话。他一对着李赫宰就格外爱哭，像个半大的小姑娘似的。  
手机安静了几秒又响起来，还是李赫宰。李东海拿起手机放到耳边，听到人柔声说“乖，不哭。”

好像完全起到反作用了。李东海哭得更厉害，咬着手背不出声，眼泪扑簌簌地往下砸。  
李赫宰一猜就知道这是在偷偷哭，站起身走到窗前“前两天路过步行街，看见很多情侣。等你回来我们去约会吧。”

李东海吸了吸鼻涕，嗯了一声。  
李赫宰笑起来，眼下的笑纹都露出来。  
“早点回来，我很想你。”

……………  
…………………

金希澈一推开李东海房门就看见人又在哭，他当即一个头两个大。  
“哎哟我的小祖宗，你又怎么了？”

李东海指了下窗户，回过头“我想赫宰了。”

金希澈探头看了看，外边黑不溜秋的，到底是从哪联想出李赫宰的。  
不过都知道要见自己alpha了，看来是没什么事了。金希澈也差不多要准备回去，光靠远程视频工作根本不是事，他得回去主持大局。

李赫宰是从新闻上知道李东海回来的，记者拍了他们回国的图，发了新闻通稿。  
他立马开车跑去李东海家，照例在门口安安静静等着。朴正洙自然看到了，金希澈嘁了一声。  
“他倒快，踩着风火轮来的吧。”

话音刚落，只见朴正洙摁下开门的按钮。

“哎哎哎？？让他进来干嘛，让他出去，出去。”金希澈一脸嫌弃“他就知道捡便宜，我好不容易把东海哄好了，就他知道讨好。”

说话间奔驰车开到主宅前，汽车刚停稳，就听楼上响起噼里啪啦的脚步声，然后李东海一阵风一样冲出去。  
金希澈咂咂嘴，心里不是滋味。

李赫宰刚关上车门就听见脚步声，笑着回身把冲过来的小家伙抱起来。李东海挂在人身上被抱着转了几圈，alpha单手抱住他，另一手摁住他的后脑压向自己，准确地吻住他的嘴唇。  
李赫宰明知道屋里能看见他们，但他顾不上那么多，分开的思念快把他淹没了。看见久违的那张漂亮小脸朝自己飞奔过来心下一动，除却把李东海揉进怀里吻得喘不过气什么都想不到。  
他已经记不得每一个想念李东海的夜晚是怎么过来的，omega香甜的信息素从他身边消失，生活变得格外苦涩。他没法控制自己，压住那柔软的唇瓣发疯一样吻着，手臂把略微挣扎的人勒得紧紧的。李东海呜咽了几声，嘴唇被人亲的发麻，他连换气都来不及。想去推alpha的肩膀，可脑后的大手死死地摁住他。  
一吻终了，李东海喘着气被李赫宰抱到轿车引擎盖上，双手撑在他两侧弯下腰，又亲了亲他。  
“真的跑了这么久，想死我了。”

李东海不好意思的笑笑，伸手勾住李赫宰的皮带。隔着许久没见似乎格外害羞，他垂着头不敢看李赫宰，睫毛一抖一抖，看着就让人喜欢。  
李赫宰弯腰蹭了蹭他“怎么不说话。”

李东海摇摇头“想你了。”

“那就看着我。”  
李赫宰托着下巴抬起来，又去吻他，压着人倒在车前盖上，手臂垫在李东海颈下。  
金希澈忍无可忍，这个臭小子把车停到他家落地窗前的毛病到底什么时候能改。他一把推开大门，冲分别数月重新见面如胶似漆的小情侣怒道。  
“喂！光天化日的想在我家门口打野战吗？给我放开他！”

李东海捂着脸缩进李赫宰怀里，露出来的耳朵红得快滴出血。这怎么好意思，当着自己哥哥的面和男朋友亲热，太丢脸了。  
李赫宰笑着搂住李东海腰把他拉起来，不顾金希澈快喷出火的眼睛在头顶落下吻。他实在太想李东海了，执行任务露宿野外时想念，漫天繁星密布深蓝天空时想念；受伤疼痛难忍时想念，康复后训练时也想念。  
他原先倒也不记得自己有这么想李东海，见到后才意识到原来曾经的每一天每一时每一分每一秒都在想他，思念李东海这件事已经悄然间融进他的生活，所以不曾发觉。

朴正洙跟着从门口露出来，拖着金希澈往回走“你看你老吓唬人家，箱子收拾了吗，晚上还要去公司，你快挑一件西装我给你熨熨。”  
金希澈骂骂咧咧的被拖走，大门一关又安静下来。李赫宰拉过李东海的手往自己身前一扯，omega便跟着往前蹭了两步，垂着头一直不敢抬起来，耳朵红红的十分可爱。  
李赫宰心知他害羞不点破，好像又回到当时他们第一次见面，指了下不远处道“去坐会？”

李东海跟在李赫宰身后，被拉着手到石亭附近。他看着石亭，又看了看李赫宰。

“你安静了好多，不想跟我说话吗？”  
李赫宰摸了摸石凳，最近气温刚刚回升，不过还是有些冷的。他把omega抱到腿上，两手交叉圈住腰，亲昵的在李东海脸上亲了亲。鼻尖触到皮肤时鼻息间满是香甜可口的味道，李赫宰忍不住凑到柔软的唇瓣上偷袭一下。  
“嗯，越来越香了。”

“大白天的..别胡说八道。”李东海推了下alpha的肩膀，又不好意思地抿起嘴。  
李赫宰瞧着他害羞的模样觉得欢喜，时隔很久不见忍不住将目光黏在脸上，一眨不眨地看着，从眉眼看到唇瓣，轻轻的笑。  
Alpha气息突然加重两下，李东海更害羞，他也不知道自己怎么了，只不过是有一段日子没见面而已，他不仅不敢看李赫宰的脸，连话都不好意思说，手心出了层薄汗。刚跟李赫宰认识的时候也没这么扭捏过，一边怨自己不争气一边躲躲闪闪地避开李赫宰的目光。

那他就是不好意思嘛！  
李东海偷偷瞥了眼李赫宰的表情，目光刚一触及那满是对他迷恋的目光立马挪开，还欲盖拟彰地扭了扭身子，假装看风景。现在也就将将算得上开春，院子里的树大多光秃秃的，李赫宰顺着他视线看过去。  
哦，是一棵秃的不能再秃的树。

李赫宰扳过omega的脸“怎么不爱讲话了？”

“我哪有那么多话要说…”目光触及李赫宰立马改口“我不知道说什么..我是不是走的太久了，感觉……”  
小朋友皱着脸想了想，带着甜香味的吻印在李赫宰嘴角“我不说话你也要喜欢我才行！干嘛要我讲话，你到底是喜欢复读机还是喜欢我！”

李赫宰笑弯眼睛，抱着李东海的手又紧了紧。李东海戳了戳他，小小声地在他耳边说道“我想闻闻你的味道..借我闻一下嘛。”

久违的清冷沉稳的味道慢慢铺开，像李赫宰环抱住李东海那样，雪松如手臂一般把李东海拥抱。李东海自己都没察觉到自己发出一声满足的叹息，无意识的蹭了蹭alpha的脸颊抱住。他明白李赫宰想让自己多说说话的心思，但他自己都不知道自己要怎么做。  
李赫宰揉揉怀里人的头发，他们的日子还长着，他有的是时间和耐心把李东海养回以前那样张扬活泼，小朋友就是什么都不用想，只要快快乐乐的就行了。

大概是看李东海黏李赫宰黏得紧，金希澈用鼻孔瞧着李赫宰，指着落地窗前的车“把你这破车给我停别的地方去，下次再停这我就把它砸了卖废铁。”

这是允许李赫宰留在他们家过夜的意思。李赫宰忙不迭出去停车，李东海跺了跺脚，脸颊微红。  
“哥！！你怎么让他住这！！”

“看看你那张脸，上面除了‘天啊我要跟赫宰一起睡了’以外，没有别的字了。”金希澈斜睨，补充道“我先说好，我要是在家里闻到一股破木头味就把李赫宰踹出去。”

话音刚落，只见李东海立马抬起胳膊嗅了嗅自己，一脸担心。  
朴正洙没说话，默默抬手拦住一撸袖子就准备出去揍人的弟控男朋友。

晚上，李东海被金希澈叫走说话去了。李赫宰一个人在屋里等了一阵，先洗了澡爬上床。  
倒不是他不体贴没等李东海，这屋子里满是omega的信息素，他闻着熟悉的味道终于放松心情，坐了一阵便开始犯困。大概是因为离了李东海总是想的厉害，一直没怎么睡好的缘故吧。李赫宰侧躺在床上，合眼前想着，眯一觉就好，一会去给李东海热杯牛奶。

李东海被金希澈叫走聊了很长时间，哥哥认真严肃的将事情摊开了和他说清楚，直言除非上次绑他的幕后黑手消失，不然类似的事情还有可能发生。  
李东海垂眸，他当然清楚，就是因为清楚的知道这一点才一直惶惶不安。  
金希澈叹气“你也别怪他，他们部队是有纪律的。李赫宰也是没办法，要是可以，他肯定一早就冲过去把那个混蛋解决了。”  
“我倒是可以花钱找路子，不过那个人的事好像挺麻烦的，不然李赫宰那个朋友早就出手了，何必天天累得要死要活的跟着你。”

“我知道，我从来没怪他。”李东海摊开自己的手“他比我难受，我怎么会怪他，我还从来没见他一天说这么多话的时候，其实也不用这样费心思哄我，我真的没什么事。”

“你知道就好，你不爱笑不爱讲话的，那可不就是像在怪他。”金希澈揉揉李东海的头“该忘的就忘了吧，那些事记得那么清楚有什么用。”

李东海点点头，他其实真的觉得自己没什么事了，但是好像所有人都觉得他变了。他捏捏自己的脸，哪里有不一样，他明明一模一样。  
金希澈又拉着人说了会话，有的没的都说了不少，毫不意外地收获弟弟因为害羞跳起来打他两下。他一边揉着胳膊一边扔过去一个眼神“我说的是真的，不信你就试试，你不是心疼他想补偿一下么。”  
“那也不是非要这样的！！！！”从紧闭的书房内传出一声中气十足的吼叫。

回到房间时发现李赫宰已经睡了，一只胳膊习惯性伸直在旁边。李东海轻轻笑了下，那个是自己的位置。  
他洗完澡出来李赫宰依旧那个姿势睡着，平稳的呼吸声和淡淡的木香让李东海鼻子一酸，睁大眼睛面对墙壁罚站才缓和情绪。他站在床尾看床上熟睡的alpha，想起金希澈的话，突然起了小心思，掀开床尾的被钻进去。  
李赫宰睡着睡着感觉身前有什么在动，从脚下一直贴着他身体往上移动。他一向觉浅，脑中警铃大响，条件反射让他从梦里醒来，却在闻到空气中的信息素放下心。  
他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看见身前被子鼓鼓囊囊的动来动去。李东海头顶的发旋儿率先炸着毛从胸前的被窝里钻出来，紧接着是人漂亮的轮廓，然后整张小脸红扑扑的在他怀里，笑嘻嘻抬眼。

“喔，你醒啦。”

李赫宰不语，目光变得沉沉的。  
任谁睡一觉睁眼看见自己的omega从自己怀里自下而上地钻出来都不会无动于衷吧，李赫宰垂眸，还是个没穿衣服的小蛋糕。  
李东海笑着抬眼看他“干嘛看我，我刚洗完澡。”

也就是可以吃的意思。  
李赫宰答应一声，翻身把李东海压在身下，哑着嗓子“勾引我？”

“你会不会讲话，这叫引诱。”李东海把食指放到李赫宰唇上“先生，我们是受过专业训练的，费用是一次这个数。”  
李东海伸出五指晃了晃。  
李赫宰直接十指扣住摁在床上，俯下身咬了下李东海的鼻尖“小海…这种时候少说话是可以的。”  
他轻轻顶了下omega的下身，迎着李东海带着笑意的目光吻住柔软的唇“因为这种时候它来说话就可以了。”

李东海不语，手臂攀上李赫宰的肩膀，被子下两人身体紧紧贴着。温度随着体温一起上升，如同那突然浓烈的信息素，伴着低语和阵阵喘息。

…………

金希澈路过李东海房间，轻轻吸了吸鼻子顿时脸色黑如锅底，就该让那个混小子在楼下站他个大半宿。  
他推开书房门，看见朴正洙正穿着睡袍替他整理办公桌，听见脚步声头也没抬。  
“人家这么久没见了肯定是有不少体己话要说，你又去凑热闹干嘛。”

那暖黄色的灯照在朴正洙身上，一贯温柔的声线轻轻松松将金希澈那点不爽抹去。  
金希澈快步走过去，拉着朴正洙的手“那我也有体己话要跟你说。”  
闻言，朴正洙轻笑了一声，曲起食指从胸前慢慢滑到小腹，不轻不重地点了点。  
“那…你是想在这说，还是换个地方说？”

金希澈一下子笑开，牵着omega的手倒退着，两个人好像在跳华丽的交际舞，旋转着从走廊穿过，一路伴随着时不时的深吻和逐渐粗重的呼吸声。

是夜，别墅楼上的灯光昏暗暧昧，很难说请那窗口倒影着的起伏身影是什么情形。只不过守在主宅的下人们均老神在在的换了个方向，挠挠头假装自己什么都不知道。

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
